


saccharine

by lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: sapnap feels insecure about his body and karl reminds him just how beautiful he really is
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kr4k3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr4k3n/gifts).



karl wasn’t dumb.

he noticed the way sapnap was acting, all the little changes in his behavior. how he hardly touched his breakfast, how whenever he sat down, he held a pillow to his stomach, how he shot hesitant glances towards his phone all throughout the day. something was up, so karl took it upon himself to start the conversation.

“hey baby, can i ask you something?” karl asked gently, as he slid next to his boyfriend on the couch. 

sapnap’s head shot up after hearing karl's voice. “yeah sure, what’s up?” his voice shook slightly as he spoke, his nerves on display for all to see. 

“is there something wrong? you’ve been acting a little weird all day and i just want to make sure you're alright,” karl spoke sweetly, not a single harsh tone could be found in his words. sapnap felt the truth on the tip of his tongue, practically tearing his lips open. but instead, he shook his head. 

“ _karl doesn't need to know._ ”

karl’s face scrunched up in frustration, this was all new to him. normally sapnap was open about everything, except this time he refused to say a word and all he could provide was a simple shake of his head. 

“ _t_ _his won't do._ ”

“sap, i love you a lot. i’m your boyfriend, and being your boyfriend means that i care about you. i want to know the things that bother you because it hurts to see you so obviously upset.” karl reached his hand out, wrapping it around sapnap’s. sapnap's mouth gaped open, as he stared down at their interlocked hands. it was warm. he wanted to stay close to this warmth, and so he spoke.

“i just- sorry it’s a bit hard to explain.” sapnap sighed, turning his head away. karl gave his hand a gentle squeeze, a sign of reassurance. sapnap nodded and smiled a bit before continuing, “i was looking on twitter and i saw this tweet talking about- you know- my body? like commenting on my weight and stuff? i don't know- it just hurts, especially because i’ve been feeling more insecure lately and that just sort of added to the pile?” 

karl took a moment to process everything, locking eyes with sapnap. he let a smile take over his features, another sign of pure love and care. “well, you know what i think? they’re stupid, and so are your doubts. to me, you're the most beautiful person i know, i feel honored to be able to see your face every day.” 

karl moved his body so he straddled sapnap’s lap, his hands cupping his cheeks. he let his thumbs move on their own, gently caressing the skin under sapnap’s eyes. “when i look at these eyes, my breath is taken away. the brown in them reminds me of our first date, you remember, right?” karl asked, never stopping his movements. sapnap nodded, reminiscing on the day. 

about a year ago when they first got together, they agreed to go to a simple coffee shop down the road. they wanted something casual that allowed them to talk and get comfortable. after all, the relationship was brand new, so they needed this. they had each ordered their coffee, plain black for sapnap (he was never big on sweets) and a mocha for karl. they both agreed, even now, that the date was the most awkward one, but their favorite regardless. 

sapnap shook his head lightly, bringing his attention back to the present. it was crazy how a simple sentence from karl made his mind drift so far away. karl's hands made their way down a bit, as he let his palms cup sapnap’s cheeks. 

“this face i'm holding? it’s the most precious thing in the world, you know this, but i love squishing it and watching your face go all funny! it's adorable, sap, just like you.” sapnap flushed at that, trying to turn away but failing due to the grip on his face. karl smiled when he took notice of the red tint, as he brought his hands down to sapnap’s mouth and let his thumb rest on the bottom lip. 

“and don't even get me started on these lips. they give me forehead kisses in the morning, little pecks on the cheek during the day, they let out the most beautiful laughter i've ever heard. your giggles are the cutest, sap, i could listen to them all day. and your smile? it's so subtle but perfect in every way. whenever i manage to make you smile i get all giddy inside, it makes me happy to make you happy.” as he spoke, karl glanced down at sapnap’s lips every so often, letting the pad of his thumb run across them. sapnap exhaled, his breath ghosting across karl’s hand. 

they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before karl leaned back, gliding his hands down sapnap’s arms and interlacing his fingers with his own. 

“you see these?” he asked, squeezing sapnap’s hands a bit for emphasis. “they're the warmest things i've ever held. in the winter when we went ice skating, you held my hand the whole time and i never once felt cold. when these hands mess with my hair, i get butterflies in my stomach, every touch they provide gives me goosebumps.”

sapnap felt tears well up in his eyes, he never felt so overwhelmingly loved before. karl just had a way with words, he could weave them at his whim, creating poetry from his lips. but no, that was not the only reason. karl was the embodiment of their love, he held it in his heart, it dripped from his tongue as he spoke. his touch was that of pure saccharine sweetness, perfectly warm, perfectly _him_. 

karl pressed a kiss to sapnap’s lips before getting comfortable on his lap. “i love you.” he whispered. _their secret._

even though his thoughts had not completely disappeared, he felt them fade more and more the longer he stayed wrapped in karl’s love. 

“ _god, i'm the luckiest guy in the world._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated <333
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
